DREAMLAND
by justcassy
Summary: House está passando por um momentos de tensão e decisão em sua vida, e ele precisa de ajuda.
1. O COMEÇO DO FIM

**CENSURA: NC 17 ( CRIANCINHAS TITIA TA AVISANDO....NÃO LEIAM NEM QUE O FIM DO MUNDO ESTEJA PRÓXIMO HEHEHE )**

**SPOILERS: S5, portanto, REHAB, pode ter conteúdo que vocês não queiram saber...**

**RESUMO: O mundo de House está desabando, e ele precisa se abrir com alguém. **

**Agradecimentos: Nanizoca valeu por aprovar hehehe escrevo essa fic numa fase sombria ( e cansativa ) da minha vida, portanto espero que vocês gostem!**

**Dreamland - Parte 1**

O quarto estava na mais completa escuridão, as cortinas cobriam totalmente as janelas, impedindo que qualquer coisa fosse vista dentro do ambiente. De repente, passos firmes surgiram na porta do quarto, que se abriu lentamente. Na ausência completa de luz, não era possível identificar a figura que adentrou ao local, colocou uma carta sobre a cama e alisou o lençol lentamente, como se a suavidade ali persente trouxesse boas recordações. Em seguida, os passos caminharam para fora do quarto, e a porta se fechou mais uma vez, como se ninguém houvesse estado ali.

**Princeton Hospital ( 3 meses antes ) **

Gregory House havia chegado mais uma vez atrasado ao hospital, mas dessa vez seu atraso era justificado.

- Então, você anda vendo um psiquiatra? Questionou Cuddy, ao se aproximar dele sem que House notasse.

- Não, eu não ando vendo ninguém, minha presbiopia não me permite que eu veja nada....Aliás, eu não estou vendo você também, vá embora! Exclamou House, dando as costas para a chefe.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo, House. Continuou Cuddy, seguindo-o enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do hospital.

**- **Você realmente quer saber o que está acontecendo? Aguentar você no meu pé, todos os dias da minha vida...é isso que está acontecendo...Qualquer um enlouqueceria e precisaria de terapia, mas graças a Deus eu não sou qualquer um. Disse House, sarcasticamente.

- Porque você tem que ser tão...Tentou dizer Cuddy, magoada.

- Sincero? Interrompeu House.

- Não, miserável é o melhor adjetivo para você. Retrucou ela, dando as costas para o médico.

House abaixou a cabeça e se virou para ver Cuddy partindo, ele não queria tratá-la daquele jeito, mas afastá-la era a melhor maneira de esquecê-la. Ele não percebeu quando os olhos de Cuddy se encheram de lágrimas, mas não era preciso ser House para notar o quanto ela estava magoada com a maneira como ele estava tratando-a nos últimos dias.

**Sala de Wilson**

**-** Deixe-me entender o que você está querendo me dizer...Pediu Wilson, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Quer que eu soletre para você? Retrucou House, que estava sentado na cadeira, com os pés sobre a mesa do amigo.

- Tire esses pés daí...você está arranhando minha mesa! Exclamou Wilson, jogando os pés de House no chão.

- Ei...isso são modos de tratar um aleijado? Questionou House, fazendo-se de magoado.

- Você acabou de me dizer que o seu psiquiatra disse que "evitar" a Cuddy é a melhor solução, por acaso esse homem comprou o diploma ou o que? Você trabalha para ela, a vê todos os dias, como isso seria possível? Indagou Wilson, indignado.

- Bem...eu sou muito bom em afastar as pessoas, quanto mais longe de mim melhor. Respondeu House, em tom entristecido.

- Não jogue fora o que talvez seja a sua última chance de felicidade porque um psiquiatra te mandou fazer isso, House. Avisou Wilson.

- Não foi você mesmo que me indicou a terapia? Agora está me mandando largar a terapia? Questionou House, ironicamente.

- Não estou te mandando desistir da terapia, mas talvez mudar de terapeuta!

- Eu gosto desse, aliás, dessa....Belas pernas, voz sensual...e o melhor de tudo...Posso ver a calcinha que ela está usando quando cruza as pernas na minha frente! Disse House, sorridente.

- Oh Meu deus, sua psiquiatra é a Sharon Stone? Eu sabia que não podia ser boa coisa! Exclamou Wilson.

- Ela é boa coisa...está conseguindo entender meu Instinto Selvagem. Brincou House, roubando a maçã de Wilson que estava sobre a mesa e dando uma grande mordida antes de devolvê-la.

Assim que House saiu da sala, Wilson sabia que havia algo a mais que House não estava lhe dizendo, e ele talvez tivesse que descobrir sozinho.

**Sala de Cuddy - Naquela noite**

Quando Cuddy entrou na sala, usando um vestido preto tomara que caia, que realçava ainda mais suas curvas e o cabelo preso num belo coque, com uma mecha caindo sobre seu rosto, notou que havia alguém sentado em sua mesa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou ela, friamente.

- Preciso de uma Ressonância...para o paciente. Disse House, engolindo seco ao notar como ela estava vestida.

- E você veio pessoalmente me pedir isso, a essa hora da noite? Pensei que eu fosse uma Persona Non Grata para você, House. Respondeu ela, sem manter contado com o olhar dele.

- Porque você está vestida assim? Perguntou ele, em tom possessivo.

- Desde quando o que eu visto te interessa? Ao contrário de você, eu tenho uma vida, e quero vivê-la da melhor maneira possível. Disse ela, austeramente.

- Você tem um encontro? E quanto a Rachel, vai deixá-la sozinha em casa com uma babá? Você não tem vergonha...que tipo de mãe de você é? Falou House, provocando-a.

- House, escute uma coisa...você é parte da minha vida...minha vida PROFISSIONAL...o que acontece fora dos limites desse hospital não lhe diz respeito. Fique fora da minha vida pessoal, foi você mesmo quem quis assim. Ordenou ela, dando as costas para House, que permaneceu sentado sobre a mesa, sem saber o que fazer.

O médico a observou sair, ela estava mais linda que o habitual, e House precisou controlar seus impulsos para não abraçá-la, sentir seu perfume...Provavelmente outro homem o faria naquela noite, e o ciúmes bateu forte na mente de House. Ele fechou os punhos, ao imaginar qualquer homem tocando o colo a mostra de Cuddy, encostando os lábios em seu pescoço. O ódio que ele sentia ao imaginar isso era tão grande que ele bateu firmemente o punho sobre a mesa, como se estivesse batendo no homem que se aproximasse de Cuddy.

**Casa de House**

**- **Não está funcionando! Gritou House, jogando o copo de uisque no chão.

- Você bebeu demais por hoje, acho melhor parar. Respondeu uma voz de mulher.

- Isso é sua culpa, você me disse que se eu a evitasse....Agora ela está com outro homem, e tudo que eu sinto é ódio, ciúmes...eu não sei o que estou sentindo. Explicou House, passando nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto andava de um lado ao outro da sala.

- Respire fundo...e siga em frente. Isso é um avanço, você está sentindo coisas que não sentia há muito tempo, House. Continuou a mulher misteriosa.

- Eu a quero, mas eu não posso querê-la...Explicou House.

- Querer não é poder...mas ninguém pode controlar seus sentimentos. Disse a Mulher, calmamente.

- Eu posso! Eu sempre pude...Contou House.

- Não minta para si mesmo House. Separar razão e emoção é algo que poucas pessoas conseguem. Continuou a jovem.

- Me diga, eu perdi a razão? Porque estou falando com você se você está morta, Amber? Questionou House, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos.

- Há uma linha tênue entre a vida e a morte Greg...você precisa da minha ajuda e aqui estou eu. Contou Amber.

- Eu não preciso de você! Quero que você vá embora! Gritou ele, fechando os olhos e tapando os ouvidos.

Após contar até dez, House abriu os olhos novamente e a figura de Amber havia desaparecido de sua frente.

- Está piorando...agora eu consigo vê-la acordado...eu estou perdendo a cabeça! Exclamou ele, a si mesmo. Eu estou perdendo a cabeça por sua causa Cuddy, POR SUA CAUSA! Exclamou ele, jogando a garrafa de uísque a sua frente em direção a janela.

**Restaurante**

Quando Cuddy se sentou à mesa ao lado de Wilson, todos os olhares se voltaram a ela.

- Você está linda. Elogiou o amigo.

- Você também não está mal. Brincou ela.

- Alguma idéia do motivo que me fez convidá-la para jantar? Questionou Wilson.

- House. Afirmou ela.

- House. Assentiu ele.

- O que está havendo Wilson? Perguntou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Ele está agindo de forma estranha ultimamente, Cuddy, e eu não sei dizer exatamente o porque. Contou Wilson.

- Você me disse que ele está fazendo terapia, isso é um bom sinal não é mesmo? Disse ela.

- Isso é o que ele me disse, mas o que House fala não se escreve...Sinceramente Cuddy, eu não sei o que pensar, talvez eu esteja errado, mas acho que ele está tentando mudar, ser uma pessoa melhor...digno de você. Completou Wilson.

- Digno de mim? Uma pessoa melhor? Ele estava me evitando até algumas horas atrás...me dizia frases ofensivas, isso não condiz com a sua teoria, Wilson.

- Infelizmente, para o House, a melhor defesa é o ataque. Para se defender do que ele sente por você, ele precisa te atacar...afastá-la dele. Explicou Wilson.

- Eu não vou cair nessa, não dessa vez. Estou cansada das suas tentativas de bancar o cupido. Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto, Gregory House e eu não temos e nunca teremos nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

Enquanto falava, Cuddy percebeu que Wilson olhava para os lados, como se procurasse alguém, e de repente ela entendeu tudo.

- Então é disso que esse encontro se tratava? Provocar ciúmes no House e fazê-lo aparecer aqui para tirar satisfação? Perguntou Cuddy, enfurecida, enquanto se levantava da mesa.

- Cuddy, não....

- Até logo Wilson, sinto muito, mas não posso colaborar com isso. Avisou ela, se retirando do restaurante.

- Até quando esses dois vão negar o que está acontecendo? Perguntou Wilson, a si mesmo, enquanto deixava o dinheiro da conta.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Assim que ela entrou no quarto e começou a abrir o ziper do vestido, Cuddy notou um vulto atrás de si.

- Continue...eu posso me sentar aqui e assistir enquanto você tira o vestido. Disse House, provocativamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, House, e que cheiro de álcool é esse? Questionou Cuddy, virando-se de frente para ele.

- Eu bebi um pouco....só um pouco...Mentiu ele, trançando as pernas em direção a ela.

- Vá para casa! Ordenou Cuddy.

- Então você e o Wilson andam saindo juntos? O que mais vocês andam fazendo....sexo? Questionou ele, enfurecido, com o rosto a milímetros de distância do dela.

- Você está mais bêbado do que eu pensava...vamos para o chuveiro, você não tem condição de dirigir até em casa, House.

- Como vocês puderam me trais desse jeito, meu melhor amigo e a minha...minha....Tentou falar House, mas a palavra não saia de sua boca.

- Eu não sou nada sua House...NADA. Afirmou ela, empurrando-o em direção ao banheiro.

- Porque? Porque você não é minha? Questionou ele, com tristeza no olhar ao fitá-la.

- Porque eu não sou nenhum tipo de objeto que você pode usar até cansar e depois jogar fora. Explicou ela.

- Eu conheço você há mais de 20 anos...e nunca me cansei de você...nunca. Afirmou ele, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

- House, páre, você está bêbado, não sabe o que está falando. Disse ela, enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

- As pessoas costumam dizer que quando o álcool entra...a verdade sai. Respondeu ele, entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

A água fria começou a escorrer sobre o corpo de House, e as mãos de Cuddy, sobre o peito dele, o mantinham debaixo da água. Ela começou a abrir a camisa que ele usava, jogando-a no chão, ensopada.

- Abaixe a cabeça, deixa a água cair sobre sua nuca. Ordenou ela.

E ele fez exatamente como ela mandou. As mãos dela estavam agora sobre os pelos do peito de House, enquanto a água caía fortemente sobre ele. Ela escorregou as mãos em direção seu abdome, sentindo sua pele, sua musculatura, e subiu as mãos novamente para seu peito, notando quando cada pelo do corpo dele se arrepiava ao seu toque. A respiração de House se acelerou, e um arrepio surgiu em sua espinha ao sentir novamente as mãos de Cuddy percorrendo seu corpo.

- Vire de costas. Ordenou Cuddy.

Assim que ele se virou, as mãos dela percorreram cada centímetro das costas de House, deixando-o ainda mais perturbado. Perdendo o controle, House se virou e capturou uma das mãos de Cuddy sobre as suas, puxando-a para si e prensando seu corpo sobre o dela no box no chuveiro. Ele levantou o vestido que ela usava, elevou as pernas de Cuddy na altura de seus quadris e se encaixou entre as pernas dela.

- Olha o que você faz comigo....sinta o que você faz comigo...Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

Ele prendeu os braços dela com os seus próprios e os estendeu de encontro ao boxe do chuveiro, enquanto movia seus quadris de encontro aos de Cuddy, ainda vestidos.

- House...por favor...Pediu ela, sentindo cada centímetro da rigidez dele sobre a calça.

Cuddy também já não conseguia se controlar, ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Assim que os movimentos dos quadris de House começaram a acelerar, Cuddy mordeu os lábios, ao sentir os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço. House lentamente moveu o rosto em direção ao dela, até que seus olhos se encontraram.

- Nós não podemos...Começou ela.

Entretanto ele a calou com um beijo, com suas bocas entreabertas enquanto sentiam a respiração ofegante um do outro, suas línguas se encontraram e travaram uma batalha. House soltou as mãos das de Cuddy e a envolveu pelo pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Perdendo o controle, Cuddy soltou um gemido, que serviu de estímulo para que House continuasse explorando sua boca com a língua, num beijo quente e úmido, como há muito tempo os dois não experimentavam.

Naquele mesmo instante, como se acordasse do transe, House quebrou o beijo e desviou o olhar de Cuddy, deixando seus corpos escorregarem sobre o boxe do banheiro, até o chão.

- House? O que está acontecendo? Perguntou ela.

Ele não estava. As lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto de House quando ele a abraçou.

- Eu não sei...eu não sei. Respondeu ele, apertando-a contra si.

**TEMPO ATUAL**

Ele sentou-se no sofá da sala. Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, e as janelas trancadas. Retirou a arma do bolso e ficou admirando-a por algum tempo.

- Bem, chegou a hora....Disse ele, fechando os olhos ao encostar a arma sobre sua testa.

**Continua...**


	2. O CASAMENTO

**CENSURA: NC- 17 EXTREMO!!!! CRIANÇAS...SITIO DO PICA PAU AMARELO É BEM MAIS EDUCATIVO!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: THA...PELA INSPIRAÇÃO ( ISSO É TUDO CULPA DELA HEHEHE)**

**DREAMLAND - PARTE 2**

**O CASAMENTO**

**Casa de Campo de Chase ( 2 meses e 1/2 atrás )**

- Eu proponho um brinde aos noivos...Que vocês sejam muito felizes e nada, nem ninguém consiga atrapalhar essa felicidade! Brindou Wilson, levantando a taça de champagne.

Chase e Cameron se beijaram suavemente logo após o pequeno discurso do oncologista. Ela usava um simples e bonito vestido de noiva, enquanto ele usava um belo smoking. Todas as pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital estavam presentes na festa, mas ninguém contava com uma visita surpresa.

House se aproximou de todos, no jardim da casa, onde os convidados estavam distribuídos, e todos começaram a observá-lo enquanto se aproximava.

- Que foi, parece que viram um fantasma! Exclamou ele, mal- humorado como sempre.

Gregory House estava com a barba feita, a o smoking caía-lhe impecavelmente bem, os sapatos estavam bem engraxados e seus cabelos grisalhos, muito bem penteados. Ele seguiu caminhando, até que seus olhos encontraram os de Cuddy, que usava um vestido vinho, de apenas um ombro, e estava mais bonita que o habitual.

- Uau, House, é mesmo você? Questionou ela, surpresa ao vê-lo tão bem arrumado.

- Isso não é uma festa de casamento? Suponho que as pessoas devam vir arrumadas para esse tipo de evento não é mesmo? Respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

Ao notar a presença de House, Cameron se afastou do noivo e seguiu em direção ao seu ex- chefe.

- House...obrigada por ter vindo...Agradeceu ela, sorrindo ao vê-lo.

- Eu não vim por você...vim pela comida, onde está a comida? Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado de Cuddy.

- Você não deveria tratar dessa forma as únicas pessoas que se importam com você, House. Avisou Cuddy, tomando as dores de Cameron, enquanto esta se afastava da mesa magoada.

- Ela deveria se importar com o novo marido dela...antes que ele morra, como o outro. Se o Chase morrer também, acho que a Cameron é nada mais nada menos que a "viúva negra". Brincou House, pegando um copo de bebida.

Cansada de ouvir os absurdos que de House, Cuddy se levantou da mesa imediatamente, mas foi impedida por ele, que segurou sua mão.

- Aonde você vai? Questionou ele, segurando-a.

- Procurar uma compania mais agradável...Respondeu ela, puxando fortemente seu braço do dele.

Enquanto House observava Cuddy se afastando, Wilson sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Como você consegue fazer isso House? Afastar todas as pessoas de você...um dia, você vai acabar sozinho. Avisou Wilson.

- Cale a boca, eu estou cansado de ouvir sua voz! Retrucou House, enfurecido.

- Porque você veio? Pela Cameron ou pela Cuddy? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu já disse...eu vim pela comida. Afirmou ele, pegando sua bengala e caminhando sem rumo pelo jardim.

Já havia anoitecido, enquanto a festa de casamento de Chase e Cameron continuava na casa. O jardim era imenso, e no centro dele, havia uma grande piscina, cercada por arbustos variados e flores de diferentes tipos. Sentada em uma das cadeiras próximo à piscina, com um flash de luz sobre seu corpo, encontrava-se Cuddy, sozinha e pensativa, quando House se aproximou.

- Eu te procurei por todos os cantos desse lugar. Contou ele.

- Se você não percebeu, eu estava tentando me esconder de você. Respondeu Cuddy, secamente.

- Porque? Eu consigo mexer tanto assim com você, que você precisa de esconder para resistir a minha presença? Disse ele maliciosamente.

- Não seja idiota...a sua presença incomoda qualquer pessoa, House. O que você veio fazer aqui? Questionou ela.

Ele engoliu seco, e ficou sem saber o que responder.

- Diga a verdade a ela, ande logo House, diga! Exclamou Amber, que estava parada ao lado de House.

- Eu só queria ver o que você usaria na festa...para ilustrar melhor minhas fantasias sexuais. Respondeu ele.

Sentindo-se humilhada, Cuddy levantou o braço para dar um tapa no rosto de House, mas ele a segurou antes, prendendo seu braço no ar.

- Você quer me bater? É isso que você quer? Questionou ele, puxando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

Cuddy tentava evitar encará-lo nos olhos, sabendo que não resistiria a ele, mas a raiva que sentia crescia dentro dela.

- Me solte agora mesmo House, ou....

- Ou o que, você vai gritar Dra. Cuddy? Não tem ninguém aqui perto para te socorrer...estão todos do outro lado do jardim.

- O que você quer de mim House, porque você tem agido tão estranhamente?...Em alguns momentos você me diz coisas que qualquer mulher gostaria de ouvir...em outros, você age como um idiota e tenho vontade de ficar longe de você. Contou ela.

- E se eu for um idiota...Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

- Fique longe de mim. Pediu ela, tentando se desvencilhar dele.

- Diga a ela o que ela quer ouvir...vamos lá House não me desaponte! Exclamava Amber, que dessa vez estava à frente de Cuddy.

- Pare! Saia daqui! Gritou House para a figura de Amber.

- House? O que está acontecendo? Perguntou Cuddy, ao notar que ele gritava olhando para o nada.

- Eu...eu não sei...me desculpe. Disse ele, soltando os braços de Cuddy.

- Covarde! Você é um covarde! Gritou a voz de Amber, e só House conseguia ouvi-la.

Ele tapou os ouvidos e abaixou-se perto da piscina, deixando Cuddy preocupada.

- House, você está bem? Perguntou ela, aproximando-se dele.

- A mande calar a boca! Eu quero que ela pare! Minha cabeça dói... Disse ele.

- Quem, House? Quem você quer que pare de falar? Perguntou Cuddy, sem entender o que acontecia.

- A voz...Contou ele, fitando Cuddy nos olhos.

- Não há ninguém aqui House, eu acho que você anda usando drogas demais...vamos sair daqui, eu ajudo você a se levantar. Disse Cuddy, estendendo sua mão a ele.

Entretanto, quando House elevou a mão para que Cuddy o ajudasse a se levantar, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois acabaram caindo dentro da piscina.

-Oh meu deus...A água está gelada...Oh meu deus! Exclamou Cuddy, toda molhada.

House olhava para ela com desejo. Cuddy conseguia exalar sensualidade até mesmo debaixo da água.

- Me deixe esquentar você. Disse ele, aproximando seu corpo do dela e esfregando as mãos sobre seus braços e ombros nus, o que acabou deixando-a ainda mais arrepiada.

Cuddy se esquivou dos braços dele, evitando o contato.

- Vamos sair dessa piscina antes que a gente pegue um resfriado, House...Disse ela, se afastando.

Porém, mesmo com a perna dolorida, House caminhou para baixo d'agua atrás dela, e a encostou em um dos cantos da piscina, impedindo que ela se movesse.

- Você não vai a lugar algum....Avisou ele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Questionou ela, assustada.

- Não era você que queria saber por que eu vim a essa droga de casamento? Eu vim aqui por você! Não suporto a idéia de ver você desacompanhada em qualquer tipo de vento social...e se algum homem se aproximar de você, tirar você para dançar...falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido e fazê-la sorrir. Explicou ele.

- Você está me dizendo que está com ciúmes? House, eu não consigo entender você! Exclamou ela.

- Eu não posso tirá-la para dançar porque sou um aleijado...não posso fazê-la rir porque só consigo agir como um idiota, e não consigo me aproximar de você sem dizer qualquer tipo de insulto...O que mais você não consegue entender , Cuddy? Disse ele, com sinceridade.

Naquele momento, Cuddy começou a entender o motivo da personalidade ambígua de House. Ele a queria tanto quanto ela a ele, mas não achava que seria o homem que ela merecia.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada...não diga mais nada...Disse ela, envolvendo as mãos no pescoço de House.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, até que ambos fecharam os olhos e deixaram seus lábios se encontrarem. House soltou as mãos da beirada da piscina, deixando seus corpos afundarem na água enquanto continuavam a se beijar. Ele segurou-se na escada da piscina tentando não perder o equilíbrio. Quando House e Cuddy subiram novamente à superfície, ambos se encontravam ofegantes e envergonhados.

- House eu...não sei o que dizer. Disse Cuddy.

- Então não diga nada...Falou ele, cobrindo novamente os lábios dela com os seus.

Cuddy aproveitou o momento para se desfazer da gravata borboleta que ele estava usando, e a jogou dentro na água. Enquanto ela abria os botões da camisa branca do smoking, House encontrou forças para levantar o vestido que ela usava, retirando sua calcinha úmida e deixando que agua também a levasse. Ela envolveu os quadris de House com suas pernas, quando ele a levantou e a colocou sentada na beirada da piscina, com apenas as pernas dentro da água.

- O que você está fazendo? Perguntou ela, curiosa.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela em retribuição. House aproveitou para levantar ainda mais o vestido de Cuddy acima dos quadris, puxou-a para mais perto da beirada da piscina e encaixou seu rosto entre as coxas de Cuddy, enquanto ela brincava com as mãos em seus cabelos grisalhos.

- Céus, House...e se chegar alguém...Suspirou Cuddy, enquanto ele passava suavemente a língua na parte interna de suas coxas.

- Eu não me importo...enquanto estiver com as mãos e a boca ocupadas. Respondeu ele.

House abriu ainda mais as pernas de Cuddy, deixando-a numa posição para que ele tivesse livre acesso a ela. Primeiramente ele beijou sua virilha, e foi percorrendo cada área com os lábios até chegar exatamente onde ele queria. Cuddy sentiu uma onde de choque no momento em que notou a língua de House.

- House...pare....por favor...pare...Pediu ela, sem conseguir se controlar.

Ele, temendo que ela pudesse se esquivar, embora não acreditasse que ela fosse de fato fazer isso, pegou fortemente nos quadris dela e a arrastou mais pra perto dele de forma que só as costas de Cuddy tocavam o chão. As pernas dela repousavam sobre os ombros de House e seus quadris estavam completamente soltos no ar. Enquanto ela o mandava parar, seus quadris se moviam procurando desesperadamente pela língua de House, que a provocava . Ele sentia o peso das pernas dela se apoiando sobre seus ombros, enquanto ela tentava fazer com que ele não perdesse o contato com a parte central de seu corpo.

Ele sentia os espasmos do corpo de Cuddy pedindo para que ele continuasse, ao contrário do que suas palavras diziam. Ela apertou as pernas ao redor do pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o contato. House puxou-a pela coxa, fazendo com que seus quadris ficassem ainda mais perto do rosto dele, para que conseguisse sugar cada parte da região, sem se esquecer de nenhuma área. Ela estava pronta para ele, enquanto ele sentia o gostinho do desejo que ela estava sentindo.

- House...não, eu não posso. Por favor...pare de fazer isso....Ordenou ela, tentando empurrá-lo dali.

Mas ele a segurava fortemente pelas coxas, e a sugava com tamanha voracidade que a força que Cuddy fazia para se soltar era inútil.

Tomados pelo prazer que estavam sentindo, House e Cuddy não notaram quando uma presença se aproximava da piscina.

Cuddy gemia alto, enquanto House introduzia dois dedos dentro dela, e alternava seus movimentos, passando a língua sobre seu ponto mais sensível.

Cameron observava a cena, do outro lado da piscina, chocada com o que seus olhos viam. Ela levantou o vestido, deu meia volta e apertou o passo para sair logo dali.

- Pare House...isso já foi o suficiente! Exclamou ela, aproveitando o momento para empurrá-lo.

- Você não gostou? Perguntou ele, receoso.

- Não é isso...eu...me deixe em paz House, me deixe em paz. Pediu ela, levantando-se da beira da piscina e correndo dali.

House permaneceu paralisado dentro da piscina, sem entender a reação de Cuddy. Em um momento ele achou que ela estivesse gostando de cada carícia dele, mas acabou fugindo antes de se render totalmente. Ele esticou a mão para alcançar a calcinha dela que estava jogada na água e sorriu ao lembrar o que havia feito. Ainda estava com o sabor dela nos lábios e os gemidos dela ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

- Eu não sei como você consegue fazer isso comigo Dra. Cuddy....mas o fato é que você consegue. Afirmou ele, a si mesmo.

Cuddy correu em disparada da piscina, envergonhada por não conseguir controlar seus instintos. Ela se aproximou dos convidados, ensopada e com o rosto corado, e todos se viraram para ela.

- Cuddy o que Houve?Perguntou Wilson preocupado.

- Eu..caí na piscina...preciso me trocar...Chase você se importa se eu entrar para me trocar? Pediu ela.

- Sinta-se em casa Dra. Cuddy. Afirmou ele, educadamente.

Assim que ela entrou e subiu para o seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Cuddy ficou pensativa.

- Porque ele consegue fazer isso comigo? O que você tem para me fazer o controle dessa forma Gregory House? Disse ela, a si mesma.

Em seguida, ela se lembrou de que estava molhada, desgrenhada e sem nenhuma roupa íntima. Mas sorriu ao lembrar dos lábios de House sobre seu corpo, saboreando-a com vontade, como se ela fosse a mais deliciosa das sobremesas. Será que ela era apenas isso para ele? Uma sobremesa? Um objeto de fantasias? E porque House estava ouvindo vozes? Havia muita coisa permeando a mente de Cuddy, muitas questões a serem respondidas. Ela nem sequer teve tempo de trocar de roupa, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Eu sei que você está aí...Nós precisamos conversar! Exclamou House, do outro lado da porta.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer House, vá embora! Ordenou ela.

- Por favor Cuddy...tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...abra essa porta! Gritou ele, batendo repetidamente na porta.

- O que foi, House, seja breve. Disse ela, abrindo a porta para ele.

Ele estava ainda mais ensopado do que ela, e como conseguia ficar mais charmoso daquela forma.

- Você esqueceu isso...na piscina. Falou ele, entregando a calcinha a ela.

- Você veio aqui para me entregar isso? Questionou ela, incrédula.

- Não....Afirmou ele, empurrando a porta para entrar no quarto.

Ele trancou a porta atrás de si, e a puxou para beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez Cuddy não teria para onde fugir.

- Eu vim para terminar o que começamos....Respondeu ele, empurrando a cabeça dela para o lado, deixando seu pescoço livre para ele.

No quarto havia um grande espelho na parede, ele a encostou no espelho enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- House, você tem certeza disso? Perguntou ela, antes de se entregar.

Eles se olharam nos olhos, e Cuddy pôde o tamanho do desejo que ele sentia por ela.

- Vire-se...Pediu ele.

- Porque? Questionou ela.

- Vire-se de frente para o espelho...eu quero que você fique de olhos abertos e veja meu rosto enquanto faço amor com você...Disse ele.

E ela o fez. Esticou os braços na frente do espelho, enquanto House levantava seu vestido e retirava suas próprias roupas. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os quadris de Cuddy e iniciou seus movimentos, lentamente no começo...para não machucá-la. Cuddy fechou os olhos, numa mistura de dor e prazer, mas House a impediu.

- Abra os olhos...olhe para o espelho. Ordenou ele, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

E quando ela olhou para o espelho, viu no rosto de House o que jamais havia visto no rosto de qualquer outro homem com quem já havia feito amor. Seus olhos azuis reluziam de desejo, sua boca estava semi-aberta enquanto ele a penetrava e gemia palavras desconexas, antes de conseguir sussurrar o nome dela.

- Cuddy....Lisa....você está me vendo? Perguntou ele, que havia fechado os olhos, se deixando levar pelo prazer.

- Sim...Respondeu ela, fascinada pelo prazer que estava proporcionando a ele.

- Então eu acho que você já viu o suficiente. Avisou ele, virando-a de frente para ele, e elevando as pernas dela na altura de seus quadris.

Em um movimento brusco, ele a penetrou, fazendo-a gemer.

- House....Deus...

Eles se beijaram novamente, antes de atingirem juntos o clímax e colapsarem no chão, escorregando lentamente à frente do espelho.

- Sua perna...Nós não devíamos ter feito isso desse Cuddy, ao vê-lo passar a mão firmemente sobre a perna.

- Está brincando? Estou me sentindo 20 anos mais novo! Brincou ele, escondendo a dor que sentia.

- O que vamos fazer agora House, tem uma festa acontecendo lá embaixo. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Você quer voltar para a festa ou ficar aqui comigo a noite toda? Perguntou ele, maliciosamente.

- Precisamos voltar, House. Eles estão esperando por nós. Eu vou me trocar... Disse Cuddy.

- E se eu te disser que não trouxe outra roupa? Indagou House.

- Você pode voltar para lá só de cuecas boxer, eu não me importo. Brincou Cuddy.

- Se a Cameron me vir de cuecas vai me fazer fugir com ela num cavalo branco, é isso que você quer? Disse ele, em tom brincalhão.

Cuddy apenas sorriu para ele, fazendo com que ele a beijasse suavemente nos lábios novamente.

- Eu estou sonhando ou isso tudo está realmente acontecendo? Questionou Cuddy.

- Eu acabo de te dar o maior orgasmo da sua vida e você ainda acha que está sonhando, o que mais você quer mulher? Perguntou House.

- Você...desse jeito...sem ofensas...Me prometa que não vai mais fugir de mim. Pediu ela, seriamente.

E ele não respondeu, apenas a abraçou fortemente, tentando fazer com que aquele momento durasse o máximo possível.

- Você é um covarde, House...é isso que você é. Diga a verdade a ela, seu covarde! Exclamava a voz de Amber no ouvido de House.

Ele apenas fechou os olhos e continuou abraçando Cuddy, tentando fazer com que a voz se dissipasse de sua mente.

**TEMPO ATUAL**

Enquanto ele observava a arma em suas mãos, várias imagens surgiam em sua mente. Os beijos de Cuddy, seu sorriso, seus abraços, a maneira como eles faziam amor. Mas nada daquilo importava.

- Eu já disse que você é um covarde...não tem coragem de fazer isso. Não tem coragem nem de tirar a própria vida! Dizia Amber.

- Vamos ver quem é o covarde aqui. Afirmou House, levantando a arma.

- Bem, chegou a hora...Disse ele, colocando a arma sobre a testa.

Antes que ele apertasse o gatilho, a porta do apartamento de House se abriu num forte chute.

- House, não faça isso! Gritou a pessoa, entrando no apartamento.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviu-se um tiro, que fez com que a vizinhança toda se assustasse.

**FIM DA PARTE 2.**


	3. QUERER OU NÃO QUERER

**CENSURA: NC-17 – CRIANCINHAS.....VÃO COMER OVO DE PÁSCOA AO INVÉS DE LEREM ISSO AQUI!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: THA, MINHA TRADUTORA E CONSULTORA EM PUT...ROMANCE OFICIAL! HEHEHEHE**

**PARTE 3 – QUERER OU NÃO QUERER **

**Princeton Hospital ( 2 meses atrás )**

**Sala de House**

- Eu não te entendo House, você quer ou não ficar com a Cuddy? Questionou Wilson.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Já disse, eu tenho um caso e preciso me concentrar! Exclamou House, fugindo do assunto.

- Então pare de agir como uma criança e vá falar com ela. Você não tem idéia de como ela está se sentindo. Você a está evitando desde aquele maldito casamento da Cameron! O que aconteceu entre vocês por lá? Perguntou Wilson.

- Nada...isso não é dua sua conta, Wilson. O que foi, está com ciúmes? Pensa que eu esqueci que vocês dois tiveram um 'encontro' secreto? Disse House enfurecido.

- O que há de errado com você House, dupla personalidade? Só isso para explicar o modo como você anda agindo ultimamente.

- Cale a boca e me deixe em paz antes que eu faça alguma coisa estúpida com você! Gritou House, expulsando o amigo da sala.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer, me bater? Questionou Wilson, elevando ainda mais o tom de voz.

House fechou os punhos e ao invés de levantá-los na direção de Wilson, acabou batendo-os sobre a própria mesa.

- Você está ficando louco House...que tipo de drogas você anda usando? Perguntou Wilson.

- Vá...embora...daqui...e fique longe da Cuddy, está me ouvindo? Ordenou House.

- Quem entende você? Se você não a quer, mas ninguém pode se aproximar dela? Cresça House, ela não vai esperar por você o resto da vida. Avisou Wilson, se retirando da sala em seguida.

**Pronto Socorro do Hospital**

Já era noite quando House se aproximou do PS, aproveitando que Cameron estava de plantão.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo por aqui? - Questionou Cameron.

- Não consigo dormir...preciso de drogas. - Afirmou ele, aproximando-se perigosamente de sua ex-subordinada.

- Você sabe que não posso dar drogas a um viciado...vá para casa tome um chá e tente dormir. - Respondeu Cameron.

- Então o que você pode dar a um viciado como eu? - Sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido de Cameron.

- House, por que você está fazendo isto? - Questionou a imunologista.

- O quê, seduzindo você? Você sabe que eu sou um grande sedutor. - Disse ele, aproximando os lábios da orelha de Cameron e puxando-a pelos braços, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ao fundo, na porta do PS, Cuddy encontrava-se parada, chocada com o que seus olhos estavam vendo. Mais uma vez House a havia decepcionado. Ela virou-se de costas para a cena e saiu em disparada, tapando o rosto para que ninguém notasse o quanto ela estava magoada.

Quando House notou que Cuddy havia ido embora, soltou Cameron e percebeu o que havia feito.

- House, aonde você vai? - Perguntou Cameron, confusa.

Ele nem sequer respondeu e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde na tentativa de alcançar Cuddy, que já havia desaparecido de vista.

- Você é um idiota, House... nada mais que um completo IDIOTA! - Dizia Amber, olhando-o com reprovação.

House abaixou a cabeça e jogou várias pílulas em sua boca - e não tratava-se de vicodin.

- Isso, drogue-se... é a única maneira de você conseguir suportar a si mesmo. - Repetia Amber ao pé do ouvido de House.

**Casa de Cuddy – Naquela mesma noite**

Ela estava chorando quando a campainha tocou. Cuddy se recusou a abrir a porta, mas House sabia como entrar. Pegou a chave reserva debaixo do tapete e abriu a porta, encontrando Cuddy sentada no sofá.

- Por que você veio aqui? Não conseguiu o que queria com a Cameron e tinha certeza de que comigo seria mais fácil? - Indagou Cuddy, enxugando os olhos.

House seguiu mancando na direção de Cuddy na tentativa de se redimir. Ele levantou a mão para enxugar as lágrimas do rosto dela, mas ela o impediu, virando o rosto para o lado oposto.

-Sinto muito...- Pediu ele, sinceramente.

- Estou cansada de perdoar você, House, isso já foi suficiente. Vá viver a sua vida e deixe que eu viva a minha, assim vai ser melhor para nós dois. Afirmou ela, levantando-se do sofá.

- E se eu não quiser? - Indagou ele.

- Saia daqui... eu preciso dormir, não quero discutir com você a essa hora da noite. - Pediu ela, ainda magoada.

- Cuddy... eu quero ficar aqui, com você. - Afirmou ele, encostando as mãos sobre o rosto dela.

Cuddy deu um sorriso entristecido, simbólico, retirando as mãos dele se seu rosto.

- Não é tão fácil assim, House...

- Por que não? - Questionou ele.

- Porque eu não sou seu brinquedo... sou sua chefe e quero você fora da minha casa, fora da minha vida, e agradeça a Deus por eu não te querer fora do meu hospital! - Exclamou ela, enquanto abria a porta de sua casa para que ele saísse.

**NEW JERSEY – UMA SEMANA ATRÁS**

Um homem usando um boné e óculos escuros entrou numa loja afastada da cidade tentando não ser reconhecido.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou o balconista, um jovem alto, moreno e com o corpo todo tatuado.

- Eu preciso de uma arma. - Afirmou o homem misterioso.

- Que tipo de arma? - Questionou o balconista.

- Uma que mate bem rápido. - Respondeu o homem.

Ao sair da loja, o homem guardou a sacola dentro do casaco de couro e subiu em sua moto. House tentou se certificar de que ninguém o estava seguindo e partiu em direção a sua casa.

**TEMPO ATUAL - PENITENCIÁRIA**

House estava há 3 dias na mais completa escuridão da solitária quando a porta da cela finalmente se abriu. Seus olhos custaram a se acostumar com a luz, mas antes que ele pudesse tentar se levantar viu um vulto entrando na cela, tratava-se de uma mulher. Ele reconhecia o cheiro do perfume dela em qualquer lugar, a qualquer instante. Cuddy estava ali para visitá-lo.

- Deus, House... o que fizeram com você? Questionou ela, ao notar o sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, e os hematomas espalhados por seu corpo, antes que a porta se fechasse e os dois permanecessem novamente na mais completa escuridão.

- Eu não quero você aqui... vá embora! Exclamou ele, com as poucas forças que lhe restavam.

Cuddy retirou uma lanterna da bolsa e colocou a luz na direção de House, para tentar vê-lo melhor. Estendeu a mão sobre o rosto dele, que se esquivou devido à dor que o toque dela lhe proporcionava.

- Você está sangrando...me deixe limpar isso. Pediu ela, tirando o lenço de dentro da bolsa e passando-o no canto dos lábios de House.

E ele a impediu, segurando-a firmemente pelo braço para que ela parasse.

- Eu já disse...VÁ EMBORA! Gritou ele, empurrando-a dali.

- Não vou a lugar algum, House, você não tem idéia do que tive que fazer para conseguir entrar aqui. - Explicou ela.

- O que você fez? Tirou a blusa para o guarda? Isso é fácil para você...Mentiu ele, tentando provocá-la.

- Se você me quer fora daqui vai precisar ser muito mais convincente do que isso. - Avisou ela, levando novamente o lenço na direção do rosto de House.

- Não quero que você me veja assim...Explicou ele.

- Me deixe te ajudar...por favor. - Pediu ela, com pena no olhar.

- Você não precisa sentir pena de mim, Cuddy, eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim! Exclamou ele.

- Não é pena que eu sinto por você...Respondeu ela.

- Então o que você sente? Questionou ele, tentando encontrar os olhos dela na penumbra, cuja única luz era a da pequena lanterna que ela trazia nas mãos.

Cuddy retirou o lenço do rosto de House e o substituiu por seus lábios. Ela beijou demoradamente o canto de sua boca machucada, e seguiu uma trilha até cobrir totalmente os lábios de House com os seus. Ele gemeu, ao sentir o contato dos lábios dela com os seus.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria machucar. -Disse ela.

- Céus, Cuddy...você não me machucou. -Respondeu ele, puxando-a novamente para si, num beijo mais intenso que o anterior.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, House. - Afirmou ela, puxando-o para um abraço.

- Minhas costas doem. - Afirmou ele, quando ela o apertou ali.

Cuddy iluminou as costas de House com a lanterna e entendeu tudo. Os hematomas estavam por todos os cantos de seu corpo.

- Eles te bateram...muito forte. - Disse ela.

- Eu não quero falar nisso. - Pediu ele.

- O que você quer que eu faça por você, House?

- Faça a dor ir embora...só você pode fazer isso. Respondeu ele, tentando se levantar do chão.

Ela retirou lentamente a blusa que ele usava, e passou os dedos sobre cada hematoma de suas costas, substituindo-os por seus lábios e sua língua. House estremecia a cada contato dos lábios quentes e úmidos dela sobre sua pele machucada, numa mistura de dor e prazer que só ela sabia lhe proporcionar.

House se virou de frente para ela e a beijou, abraçando-a como se fosse uma despedida.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, House...não agora. - Avisou ela, retribuindo o beijo.

Ela limpou o sangue que insistia em escorrer do canto da boca de House e o beijou novamente, tentando dissipar a dor que ele sentia.

- Acho melhor você ir embora...antes que eu não responda pelos meus atos. Avisou ele.

- Quem disse que eu quero que você responda pelos seus atos? - Retrucou ela, passando as mãos pelo tórax de House.

- Cuddy... isso não é lugar para você... não é lugar para nós...

- Isso não me importa, eu não me importo. - Respondeu ela, percorrendo o pescoço dele com os lábios.

- Mas eu me importo! Não quero fazer amor com você numa solitária! - Exclamou ele, empurrando-a e fazendo-a bater as costas na parede.

- Ai....Reclamou ela, ao sentir seu corpo bater em direção à parede.

- Me desculpe, Cuddy, eu...

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. Adeus, House. Disse ela, caminhando em direção à porta para chamar o guarda.

Naquele momento ele se arrependeu e partiu em direção a ela.

- Não... Eu preciso de você! - Disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Eu sei disso.- Afirmou ela, virando-se em direção a ele.

Eles se beijaram vorazmente, e Cuddy deixou que a lanterna caísse no chão e se quebrasse, fazendo com que a cela ficasse na mais completa escuridão. House a encostou numa parede e esfregou a grande barba mal feita sobre o rosto de Cuddy, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Você tem certeza disso? - Perguntou ele, antes de tomar qualquer iniciativa.

- Claro que tenho. - Afirmou ela.

House levantou a saia de Cuddy acima dos quadris e empurrou sua calcinha para o lado, tendo livre acesso à região que ele queria. Livrou-se de suas próprias roupas e encaixou os quadris entre as pernas de Cuddy, mexendo-os firmemente contra a parede enquanto seus corpos se uniam. A respiração de Cuddy começou a acelerar, e os movimentos de House eram cada vez mais intensos e profundos. Ela sentia a respiração quente dele sobre sua nuca enquanto a penetrava, e o abraçou fortemente, passando as mãos sobre suas costas, delicadamente para não feri-lo ainda mais.

- Deus... Cuddy... por que você veio aqui? - Sussurrava ele enquanto aumentava a frequencia dos seus movimentos.

Ela não respondeu. Cuddy sabia que ele precisava dela, e acima de tudo, precisava disso. Não se importava de estar fazendo amor com ele dentro daquele lugar inóspito, encostada numa parede fria. Tudo que importava era que eles estavam ali, juntos.

- Eu não vou aguentar mais...não consigo...Avisou ele, antes de atingir o clímax.

Quando House tentou soltá-la, ela o impediu, obrigando-o a chegar ao clímax ainda dentro dela.

Ele soltou o corpo de Cuddy até que os pés dela encostassem no chão.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso com você. - Disse ele arrependido.

- Pelo que sei, precisa de mais do que uma pessoa para fazer sexo, House. Você não fez nada sozinho. - Respondeu ela, sentando-se ao lado dele no chão da cela.

Eles se abraçaram novamente, tentando aproveitar o tempo que restava. Mas já era tarde demais, a cela se abriu e o guarda surgiu na frente do casal.

- O tempo acabou... meu chefe está chegando e, se ele descobrir que eu permiti 'visita conjugal', eu serei um homem morto! - Exclamou o guarda.

Cuddy se levantou do chão e seguiu em direção à porta. House foi logo atrás dela, puxando-a para um beijo de despedida.

- Me prometa que não vai voltar mais aqui. - Disse ele, enquanto ela o beijava repetidamente.

- Você sabe que não posso prometer isso. - Respondeu Cuddy.

- Anda logo, vamos dar o fora daqui! - Gritou o Guarda puxando Cuddy pelo braço.

Entretanto, antes que a porta se fechasse, House teve a chance de beijá-la mais uma vez, sentindo sua língua sobre a dela pela última vez.

- Nunca mais volte aqui! Nunca! Gritou ele, antes que a porta se fechasse.

House encostou sua cabeça sobre a porta de metal e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem sobre seu rosto. Ela não poderia voltar ali, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, da próxima vez ele se recusaria a recebê-la.

Do outro lado da porta, Cuddy passou as mãos pelo metal frio, como se estivesse tocando House pela última vez.

- Eu te amo. Afirmou ela, antes de sair.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Cuddy, House deixou seu corpo ferido e cansado escorregar pela porta até o chão, enquanto chorava silenciosamente, como jamais havia chorado antes.

**FIM DA PARTE 3.**


	4. OLHO POR OLHO DENTE POR DENTE

**DREAMLAND - PARTE 4 **

**CENSURA: NC- 17 ( CULPA DA THAYS PQ EU ESTAVA DE REHAB DE SEXO....ANYWAY HEHEH)**

**OLHO POR OLHO DENTE POR DENTE**

* * *

**Princeton Hospital - 1 mês atrás**

**- **Você vai tirar férias? Nesses 5 anos você jamais tirou férias antes Cuddy! Exclamou Wilson, sem acreditar no que a chefe dizia.

- Exatamente porque eu não tiro férias há 5 anos...acho que são merecidas não é mesmo? Perguntou ela, concentrada na papelada em cima da mesa.

- Por acaso essas férias inesperadas não tem nada a ver com o House não é mesmo? Indagou Wilson ironicamente.

- Porque você acha que tudo na minha ultimamente está relacionado ao House, Wilson? Não tem nada a ver com ele! Eu só preciso de um tempo...

- Um tempo para esquecer de tudo que aconteceu entre você e....House. Então eu acho que isso realmente tem a ver com ele. Continuou Wilson.

- Isso já foi o suficiente. Você pode me substituir por uma semana ou não pode? Se não quiser eu peço para outra pessoa....

- Para quem, para a Cameron? Ou seria melhor pedir para o House te substituir....Brincou Wilson.

- Pare de falar sobre ele...eu não quero mais ouvir esse nome Wilson, por favor.

- Ele trabalha aqui, você vai ter que ouvir sempre o nome dele...

- Tudo bem, já entendi...Eu ainda não superei o House, se é isso que você quer que eu diga.

- Aha! Eu sabia....- Disse Wilson com seu ar vitorioso.

- Então, você pode me cobrir ou não? Questionou Cuddy, mais uma vez.

**Sala de House**

- O que? Você vai ser meu....novo chefe? Perguntou House, incrédulo.

- Por uma semana você vai ter que agir exatamente como eu mandar...Avisou Wilson, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa de House.

- Nem nos meus piores pesadelos....colega! Exclamou House, empurrando as pernas de Wilson para o chão.

- Cuddy vai tirar uma semana de férias, você não tem escolha. Continuou Wilson.

- Então eu vou fazer com que ela não tenha escolha...ou a sua vida vai se tornar um inferno pelos próximas horas....Disse House, sarcasticamente.

**Clínica**

Havia um grande tumulto na Clínica, fazendo Cuddy sair rapidamente de sua sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está havendo aqui...todas essas pessoas, isso parece o Camboja! Exclamou Cuddy a uma das enfermeiras.

- Eu não sei doutora Cuddy...eles continuam perguntando quando a senhora vai atendê-los, eu já avisei que hoje não é seu dia na clínica mas eles não entendem!

De repente, no fim do corredor, Cuddy avista House, que observava a cena.

- Então é isso...você me armou essa? Questionou ela, furiosa.

- Eu? Imagina...eles vieram hoje porque te acham boa, digo, uma boa médica. Você é boa não é mesmo? Brincou ele.

- Não seja estúpido, não vou cair no seu joguinho, House.

- Você acha que eu vou aceitar ordens do Wilson? Retrucou House.

- Então se mexa e venha me ajudar a atender todas essas pessoas, House...senão...

- Senão o que, vai me despedir?

- Não, ao invés do Wilson, eu vou colocar Foreman para me substituir nas minhas férias, o que você prefere? Indagou ela.

- Você está jogando sujo, Dra. Cuddy.

- Olho por olho, dente por dente..Dr. House. Respondeu ela, dando as costas para ele.

- Você não vai me vencer tão fácil assim...mulher! Gritou House, fazendo com que todos ouvissem.

Cuddy apenas sorriu, se era guerra que ele queria, guerra House teria.

- O que eu faço com todos esses pacientes Dra. Cuddy? Perguntou a enfermeira, nervosamente.

- Diga a eles que Dr. House vai os atender em breve. Avisou Cuddy.

E Cuddy seguiu para sua sala, pegou o telefone e discou um número desconhecido.

- Boa tarde...eu preciso de um serviço....

**Sala de House - Alguns minutos depois**

House e sua equipe estavam sentados à mesa, olhando mais uma vez para o quadro de sintomas do paciente quando uma figura inusitada entrou no recinto.

- Estou procurando por Gregory House? Perguntou o Jovem.

- É o narigudo sentado na cadeira da ponta. Mentiu House.

- Acha que eu vou cair nessa...me lembro bem de você...você não se esqueceu dos meus serviços não é mesmo Dr. House? Brincou novamente o misterioso jovem.

- Do que você está falando idiota? Disse House, perdendo a paciência.

- Você me convidou para dançar e aqui estou eu.....Continuou o jovem.

Ele vestia um uniforme de bombeiro e a primeira peça que tirou foi o capacete, jogando-o no colo de House.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou Foreman.

Naquele instante, Taub e 13 riam discretamente da cena.

Enquanto isso, o stripper continuava a se despir na frente de House e sua equipe.

- Eu não sabia que você freqüentava boates gays, House, isso para mim foi novidade. Brincou Taub.

- Cala a boca idiota! E você seu viado desgraçado, me diga quem te pagou para vir aqui? E vista essa maldita roupa! Gritou House.

- Foi você, não se lembra? Estava meio bêbado noite passada mas....Mentiu o stripper.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada, House havia entendido tudo. Levantou-se, pegou o stripper pelo braço e seguiu o mais rápido para a sala da responsável por aquilo tudo.

- Lisa Cuddy, você me paga! Disse ele, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

**Sala de Reuniões do Hospital**

A sala estava fechada e escura, e Cuddy havia marcado uma reunião com o comitê de ética para aquela tarde. Quando a administradora do Hospital abriu a porta, acendeu a luz e os membros do comitê começaram a entrar na sala...para sua surpresa, ao som de uma música sensual, o jovem stripper começou a dançar em cima da mesa da sala de reuniões.

- Venha...Lisa...suba aqui, vamos dançar como naquela noite...Disse o stripper, sensualmente.

Cuddy não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, e os membros do comitê olhavam estarrecidos para o homem de pé sobre a mesa.

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE! Foi a única coisa que os lábios de Cuddy conseguiram gritar naquele momento.

- Me chamou, minha querida chefe...Disse ele, que estava espiando atrás da porta.

- Porque você fez isso? Questionou ela, enfurecida.

- Olho por olho..dente por dente...Respondeu ele, dando as costas para ela em seguida.

Naquele dia, House foi obrigado por Cuddy a ficar até tarde da noite atendendo as pacientes da clínica. E quando ele finalmente acabou, Wilson lhe ofereceu uma carona de volta para casa.

- Está tarde, eu te deixo em casa. Disse o oncologista.

Cansado, House aceitou a carona, e assim que entrou no carro, Wilson ligou o rádio com o volume no último.

- Vamos colocar uma musiquinha para relaxar....Avisou Wilson, tentando esconder o sorriso de deboche.

De repente, Glória Gaynor começou a cantar I will survive e House não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Até tu Brutus...Disse House, passando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Pensei que você gostasse de músicas de boates gays, House. Sem problemas, vou mudar de faixa, se você não gostou dessa, da próxima com certeza vai gostar. Brincou Wilson.

E a próxima faixa tratava-se nada mais nada menos do que It´s Rainning Men.

- Pare esse carro que eu vou embora a pé! Exclamou House.

- Pensei que você aguentasse uma brincadeira. Disse Wilson, desligando o rádio.

- Agora eu me pergunto...onde, nesse meio tempo você conseguiu arrumar esse CD de músicas duvidosas...existem apenas duas opções, ou você já tinha...ou alguém emprestou a você. Observou House, deixando Wilson encabulado.

- Faz parte da minha coleção...de músicas antigas...Contou o oncologista.

- Ainda dá tempo de se decidir, meu amigo, sexualmente falando. Disse House, irônico.

- Cale a boca, House. Você sabe que eu já sou bem decidido...

- Sim, Claro. Zombou House.

**Casa de House - Naquela noite**

Ele não conseguia dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro na cama e sua mente estava mais confusa do que nunca. Até que a imagem de Amber surgiu novamente ao seu lado na cama.

- Boa noite, Greg. Disse ela, sorrindo sensualmente para ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, porque não me deixa em paz! Pediu ele, desesperado.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz House...você me matou, esqueceu? Vou ficar do seu lado pelo resto dos seus dias, assombrando você...enlouquecendo você...Sussurrava Amber.

House se levantou imediatamente da cama, assustado, e seguiu para o único lugar onde o fantasma de Amber não podia segui-lo.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ele tocou a campainha, e quando Cuddy se levantou, deparou-se com a figura de House, com grandes olheiras, cabelos desalinhados e vestindo apenas um pijama.

- O que aconteceu com você, House? Questionou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Eu preciso de você....preciso de você. Disse ele, assustado.

Cuddy o fez entrar em sua casa, ele tremia, e ela não sabia se era por medo ou pela falta de sono.

- Sente-se aqui, eu vou buscar um chá. Disse Cuddy, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que Cuddy se afastou dele, Amber apareceu novamente.

- Boooo, achou que eu não fosse encontrá-lo? Disse ela.

- Vá embora, me deixe em paz! Gritou House, fazendo Cuddy retornar da cozinha.

- Agora, eu quero que você fique longe dela, para o seu próprio bem...e o dela. Eu posso matá-la, você sabia...ou posso fazer você matá-la, você está louco House, é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Avisou Amber.

- House, o que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou Cuddy, ao vê-lo conversando sozinho na sala.

- Diga a ela que você está me vendo...diga...Sussurrou Amber, ao pé do ouvido de House.

- House? Você está bem? Questionou Cuddy, passando as mãos sobre o rosto dele.

Naquele instante as figuras de Amber e Cuddy se confundiram na mente de House, e elas se tornaram uma só pessoa.

- Me deixe em paz! Gritou House, segurando o braço de Cuddy, pensando se tratar de Amber.

- Mate-me...só assim eu vou te deixar em paz...me mate...Repetia Amber.

E House empurrou Cuddy contra a parede pensando ver nela a figura de Amber.

- House, me solta....por favor...me solta. Pedia Cuddy, assustada.

No quarto do fundo, Rachel se assustou com o barulho e começou a chorar incessantemente, tirando House do transe. Ele finalmente soltou Cuddy, e a imagem de Amber desapareceu de sua mente.

- O que está acontecendo com você House? Questionou Cuddy, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

- Eu acho que estou perdendo a cabeça. Respondeu ele, desorientado.

Cuddy foi até o quarto de Rachel para acalmá-la, e quando retornou à sala, House já havia ido embora.

**Princeton Hospital - Dia seguinte**

**Sala de Cuddy**

- Então, está tudo preparado para sua viagem? Perguntou Wilson.

- Você sabe do House? Ele não veio trabalhar hoje. Questionou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? Indagou Wilson, curioso.

- Não, é que...ele não me parece bem, Wilson. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Você acha que devemos ir até a casa dele? Perguntou Wilson.

- Sim, agora mesmo.

**Casa de House**

Wilson e Cuddy tocaram a campainha incessantemente e não houve resposta. Quando o oncologista arrombou a porta, começou a procurar por House em todos os cantos do apartamento.

- Wilson...aqui! Gritou Cuddy, ao encontrá-lo caído do chão do quarto.

- House, House...Repetia Cuddy, dando tapas no rosto do médico.

- Vou chamar a Ambulância! Exclamou Wilson.

- Espere...ele está acordando...Avisou Cuddy.

Quando House abriu os olhos, se deparou com os profundos olhos azuis de Cuddy a sua frente, era como se acordasse de um pesadelo sem fim.

- O que aconteceu House? Questionou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Eu não conseguia dormir....Acho que tomei soníferos demais. Afirmou ele, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Posso chamar a ambulância? Perguntou Wilson.

- Não, estou bem, já disse que exagerei nos soníferos. Respondeu House.

- Tudo bem Wilson, eu vou ficar aqui, com ele. Avisou Cuddy.

- Mas você não tem um avião para pegar? E suas férias no México? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu vou ficar aqui. Ele precisa de mim. Disse Cuddy, enquanto House se deitava na cama.

Assim que Wilson deixou o apartamento, Cuddy seguiu para o quarto de House e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Você não tem medo de mim? Questionou ele, sem conseguir encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Porque você acha que eu teria medo de você? Falou ela, compreensivamente.

- Depois do que eu fiz...noite passada. Respondeu ele.

- Você estava fora de si e eu não tenho medo de você. Afirmou ela, esticando as mãos para tocá-lo no braço.

Ele estremeceu com o toque, e ao mesmo tempo temeu que a imagem de Amber retornasse para atormentá-lo.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não está bem e precisa de um médico. Disse Cuddy.

- Eu sou meu próprio médico. Respondeu ele.

- Você sabe que tipo de médico você precisa House...precisa de um psiquiatra. Eu posso falar com um amigo e....

- Não. Eu já tentei...é idiotice. Retrucou ele.

- Eu não vou desistir...você vai ter que procurar um psiquiatra se quiser continuar trabalhando para mim. Avisou ela.

- Então eu me demito...vá embora Cuddy, antes que...

- Antes que o que? Que você comece a ter alucinações e me ataque novamente? É isso mesmo que você quer, que eu vá embora?

Ele ficou calado por alguns momentos e ela entendeu seu silêncio como um sim. Cuddy levantou-se da cama para ir embora, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda...Disse House.

- O que você quer que eu faça, House, por favor me diga! Pediu ela, tentando entendê-lo.

- Faça ela ir embora! Exclamou ele, ao ver novamente a imagem de Amber atrás de Cuddy.

- Quem? Quem você quer que vá embora? Questionou Cuddy.

- Ninguém...Mentiu ele.

Preocupada, Cuddy passou as mãos pelo rosto de House, cuja barba estava maior que o habitual. Ele se encontrava em um estado lastimável e Cuddy sofria por não saber como ajudá-lo. Ela encostou o rosto sobre o dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Me diga o que eu posso fazer para ajudar você House...por favor...Disse ela, beijando-lhe suavemente a orelha.

Ele fechou os olhos, contou até 10 e a imagem de Amber desapareceu de sua frente, restando apenas a real presença de Cuddy.

House se moveu para o outro lado da cama, chamando Cuddy para deitar-se ao seu lado. Eles se abraçaram firmemente, como se nada mais houvesse além deles.

- Você não devia estar aqui...eu sou perigoso, para você. Avisou ele.

Cuddy apenas sorriu para ele, negando-se a acreditar no que ele dizia. Ela encostou a face sobre a barba mal feita de House, deslizando suavemente seu rosto sobre o dele, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem ao contato.

- Eu estou tendo...alucinações. Contou House.

- Eu sei disso. Afirmou Cuddy, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Faça com elas desapareçam...por favor Cuddy! Pediu ele, apertando fortemente seu corpo contra o dela na cama.

- Como? Questionou Cuddy, sem saber como agir.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Cuddy pode notar o desespero no olhar triste de House. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Cuddy, e encostou os lábios em seu ouvido.

- Fazendo amor comigo...Sussurrou ele.

- House, eu....eu prometi a mim mesma que jamais me envolveria com você novamente. Começou Cuddy.

Mais uma vez o fantasma de Amber surgiu à frente de House, provocando-o.

- Ela não ama você, seu idiota...ninguém é capaz de amar você. Provocou Amber.

- Mas...por mais que eu tente, não consigo, não posso...ficar longe de você. Não sei como, nem porque...

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Cuddy, e House a abraçou novamente.

- Por favor, faça amor comigo...agora Cuddy...Pediu ele, com os olhos fechados para não ver Amber novamente.

- Ela está aqui, a alucinação? Questionou Cuddy- Abra os olhos e olhe para mim House.

- Sim. Respondeu ele. Fixando o olhar sobre Cuddy.

- Então diga a ela para ir embora...porque você é meu, agora. Afirmou Cuddy, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus.

House fechou os olhos novamente, e teve a certeza de que Amber iria deixá-lo em paz, pois sua mente não conseguia focar em nada mais além da bela mulher a sua frente, seus lábios, o calor do seu corpo, a maciez de sua pele.

- Cuddy....

- Shiii, feche os olhos, House...eu estou aqui. Disse ela, retirando a blusa do pijama que ele usava.

Ela deitou-se sobre ele, passando os lábios pelo peito de House, sugando lentamente cada mamilo, fazendo-o gemer ao primeiro contato. Cuddy continuou descendo sobre o corpo dele com os lábios, até encontrar a região que tanto ansiava por ela, por seu toque, por sua boca, por seu calor. Depois de massageá-lo com as mãos e sugá-lo firmemente com a boca, Cuddy finalmente sentou-se sobre ele, já despida de qualquer obstáculo entre ambos.

- Agora eu quero que você abra os olhos e me diga o que está vendo...Pediu Cuddy.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, e começou a olhar para ela, demonstrando o prazer e o desejo que sentia.

- Só você...eu só vejo você...Respondeu ele, ofegantemente.

Cuddy sorriu, sua missão estava cumprida. E começou a movimentar seus quadris sobre os dele, intensificando os movimentos, e esticando as mãos sobre o peito de House, para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele colocou os braços sobre os quadris de Cuddy, apertando-a ainda mais contra si, não deixando nenhum espaço entre seus corpos. Ela mudou a direção de seus quadris e começou a realizar movimentos circulares, e podia ver no olhar de House que ele estava chegando ao clímax. House deixou seu corpo relaxar, e puxou Cuddy para si, quando finalmente chegou ao ápice de seu prazer. Ele a abraçou, impedindo-a de sair do lado dele.

- House, eu não vou a lugar algum...Você pode me soltar agora. Avisou Cuddy.

Ela se deitou ao lado dele na cama, enquanto House finalmente dormia o sono dos justos. Sem o fantasma de Amber para atormentá-lo.

Abraçada a ele, Cuddy velava seu sono, pensando numa solução para os problemas que House estava enfrentando.

**Casa de House - Uma semana atrás**

Ele estava com a arma apontada para a testa quando a porta de sua casa foi arrombada .

- House, por favor, não faça isso...Pediu Wilson.

House se virou para o amigo e finalmente abaixou a arma.

- Eu não consigo mais viver com isso...preciso dar um fim...a única maneira dela sair da minha cabeça é me matando! Exclamou House.

- Essa não é a solução, por favor House, me dê essa arma. Pediu Wilson, se aproximando lentamente do amigo.

- Você é um covarde, House, vamos lá...atire...não seja um covarde! Exclamou Amber, no ouvido de House.

E novamente ele levantou a arma, mas antes que pudesse atirar em si mesmo, Wilson colocou suas mãos sobre as do amigo e no meio da luta pela arma, um tiro acidental acabou saindo da arma.

**TRIBUNAL - Tempo atual**

- Como o réu se declara? Questionou o Juiz.

- Culpado. Afirmou House.

**FIM DA PARTE 4**


End file.
